The Z-Tech Heroes
by SherlockTheBoss
Summary: Everything seems normal at Z-Tech. Violet had moved on from Fletcher. She is falling in love with the new Ant, James. Other Ants people know are showing up. Then, trouble arises and someone has to stop it. When Olive's experiment goes wrong when she tests it on James, Fletcher, Angus, and Nigel, will Z-Tech survive? OCxViolet, Folive, NigelxChyna. Rated M for future chapters.
1. James

It was an ordinary day at Z-Tech. Well, as normal as it could get. Violet had gotten over Fletcher, who turned her no for the last time by yelling "No" in her hear. She was in the corner crying. Zoltan came in and said, "A new Prodigy is joining today. I would like to introduce you to James." James walked in and all the girls ran over to him. He was very attractive. He had a black leather jacket, blonde hair, some black sneakers, and some blue jeans. He said, "Sorry girls, not interested in any of you." Olive thought to herself, "With that attitude, he will be forever lonely." He went to his room.

* * *

James's Pov

First day at Z-Tech and every girl is asking me out. I am an art prodigy, not a player. I did see one girl. She was about my height, and had black hair. People were referring to her as Violet. She was crying, but I heard she got turned down. I only saw her once and I think I'm in love with her. To me, she is quite attractive, I don't see how anyone could turn her down. _Riiiiiing._ Bell, time to get to class. I am walking down the hall and see people I already know. Main;y Fletcher, Angus, Olive, and Chyna. I had to get somewhere else. so I had no time to talk to them. I walk into my class and see that is a very small one. What kind of class only has 6 people. The only seat left is by Violet, so I sit down next to her. I extend my hand and say, "My name's James." She shakes it and replies, "Violet." The teacher walks in and says, "Time to get down to business. You will all be working with a partner on this project. It will be over maps, seeing as how we are in World G. You and your partner will draw a map of any country you wish. I will assign your partner. Here are the groups. John and Jane, Andrew and Andrea, and finally, James and Violet." I turned to her and said, "This will be easy. I know a lot about World G. What country do you want to do?" She said nothing. She must be trying to get over Fletcher.

* * *

Violet's POV

We got another art prodigy today. Fletcher turned me down, hard. I was crying, but I knew James was coming. I knew him when we were little. He didn't recognize me. Guess he forgot what I looked like after seven years. We are partnered up in World G. Turns out, I'm starting to fall in love with him now.

**Just an intro to the new fic. This will be OcxViolet. There will be Folive, and other couples as well.**


	2. The World's First Real Superhuman

**STB: I think I'm having writer's block again. Hat help.**

**Hat: Sorry, I am unavailable write now. Please leave a message at the beep. ****_BEEEEEEEEEEP_**

**STB: F**K U too hat.**

**Chyna: SherlockTheBoss does not own A.N.T Farm.**

* * *

James's POV-

I am in love with Violet. We have decided to do The USA. I friended everyone on Facebook.**(Damn you James. Now I'm gonna wanna write and ANT Farm Facebook fic.)** Violet was helping draw out the map of the U.S.A. She seemed to have gotten over her anger issues. "Arrrrgh!" Violet broke a table. I was wrong. I said, "Violet, I needed that."**(Tell me in the reviews if you know where I got the, "I needed that" quote from.)** She replied, "Oh. Sorry, I'll get you a new one." I replied, "Don't worry, I'll buy one tomorrow." She replied, "Where will we draw the map at. we don't have a table." I replied, "Well, we could draw it in yours, Chyna's and Olive's room. Or dorm. Or whatever." She said, Okay." She smiled the smile I love so much. we went to the room/dorm she shared with Chyna and Olive. we worked until Olive and Chyna said "Lights Out." I went back to my room/dorm and went to bed.

* * *

Violet's POV-

I feel so bad. I broke James' table. He was buying a new one. Olive, Chnya, and I were sitting in the room. I said, "I'm in love with James." Chyna said, "Really, I should start planning a scheme to get you two together then." I replied, "Yeah, let it happen on it's own time. I have known him since we were little. We lost contact seven years ago when his father got a promotion and he had to move away to Italy." Olive said, "Interesting factoid about-" I cut her off, "One more interesting factoid and I'll cut your vocal cords out." We went on with our day. Zoltan introduced Nigel. He finally got into Z-Tech. Olive was working on some random experiment. I had no one to hang out with. I went to my favorite place in the building. The game room. Then I realized I had no one to play any game against. Then James showed up. We played some games. We started playing tag. He was it and I hid. I bent down to pick something up, when James tackled me and said, "Tag." I gave him the item I picked up and he ate it. He said, "Losing balance. Must have eaten something wierd." He fell off the side of the building. I couldn't catch him in time. He fell and went _splat._ I ran down to meet the cops and tell them what happened. I got down there and saw the most extraordinary thing. He didn't have a single scrath on him. He got up and walked back into the building. Olive, and the rest of the scientists looked at him and said, "Whatever he ate altered his DNA. It made him not be able to die, yet he can still age. Accroding to the test, his power of not dying can be passed on only one time through having sex. He and the person willl be a certain age and they will become the exact same age they were the day that the power was created. He is the world's first real superhuman."


	3. NewFound Enemies

**Chapter 3**

James' POV-

I can't die. That is pretty cool if you ask me. I think the government is going to want to do tests on me. People have called the Feds. I'm worried what will happen. I need to ask Zoltan something. I go to him and ask, "Would you mind if I went to my house and got a few things? I might need them to keep the Feds off my back." Zoltan replied, "Sure." I went out of Z-Tech and I see the Feds. I take off running, most likely making me a fugitive. I get to my house and go into my basement. I grab a box and open it. The things I needed to be an actuual superhero. I reach for the sword, but I fly up. I'm starting to think that the gum I ate gave me more than one power. They did say, "It looks like you can have any power you want." I fly back down and grab my sword. It has a green blade with a dark purple hilt. I sit and wait.

* * *

Violet's POV-

They said that the gum he ate can make him have however many powers he wants. The Feds are chasing him down. I really could help him, but I would become a fugitive. Everyone at Z-Tech knows. Olive created the gum. She has more, but each piece is for a different power. Fletcher took the one that makes him fly and he can make things come to life. Angus, his gum gave him the power of flight and super strenght. Nigel's gave him flight and the power of controlling fire. Four superhumans. I wonder what they will name themselves.

* * *

Olive's POV-

Fletcher, Angus, Nigel, and James all have superpowers. My experiment went very well. The Feds are going to want all of them.

* * *

James's POV-

The FEDS are banging on my basement door. They are saying, "We aren't with the government. We are your enemies thought. If you don't come up in five minutes, we'll destroy Z-Tech." Not with the government, yet my enemies. Destroy Z-Tech, not on my watch. I think of a powerful power. A lightning bolt blasts the door open and I walk out. I hid my box. I zapped them all out of consciousness, and went back to Z-Tech. They all saw me and I said, "Those were people who want to destroy Z-Tech. I zapped them out of consciousness. I know that Fletch, Angus, and Nigel have powers as well." I realized what I had done. As I was about to speak, the building got hit with a missile. I looked out of the hole to see a gigantic warship. I took flight, knowing they would follow me and led them away from the city. Then I zapped thought of a power that is overpowered. I snapped my fingers, and the warship exploded. I flew back to Z-Tech and told them what happened. I thought of another power. I snapped my fingers, and not only did Z-Tech get repaired, I upgraded it. It was now twice it's original height, and had giant guns on top to defend it from our newfound enemies. I came up with my superhero ego long ago. Now it was time to be that alter ego. It was time for me to be Mysterion.

**So, it has started. I feel like I should pace this out more. Tell me if I should pace this out slower, and I'll delete this chapter and start going slower.**


	4. Victory?

Chapter 4

Violet's POV-

It has been a week since James, Fletcher, Angus, and Nigel got their powers. James keeps giving himself unnesseccary powers. He and I have gotten closer. But, the shields must not have worked, because we were taken by suprise. Our enemies showed up. James snapped his fingers and made them disintergrate the second he saw them. James has made it so that only he can fly. He seems to be hiding something. I'll figure it out.

* * *

James' POV-

Violet keeps pestering me about something. She knows that I am hiding something. But I can't tell anyone. If I tell anyone, everyone will hate me. I can't hold it in any longer. I have to tell someone, and I know just who I can trust. I walk to Violet's, Chyna's, and Olive's room. I get there and see Violet. She says, "Hi." I reply, "There is something I need to tell you. Something so important that I am starting with telling you. I gave myself the power of time travel and went to the futur to see how this all ends. It was a bad ending. I looked at every alternate timeline and they all end in the same way. They all end with our side losing, and me dying."

* * *

Violet's POV-

"They all end with our side losing, and me dying." James knows how it ends, and he trusted me enough to tell me. We gathered everyone up, and he tells them all four alternate timelines. Everyone agrees, but one person. Fletcher says, "Well, what if we create our own timeline. Where we win, and you live. You can give yourself that power." James replies, "Fletcher, it isn't easy as that. The thought of time travel is bad. Altering time has worse consequences. One of those many consequences is death. I could easily write that timeline, but I die either way. I see what happenes if I write that timeline. The time and space continuum all collapses on itself, and kills me. There is no way to prevent my death. Cloning doesn't work either. I saw that timeline." No way to prevent his death. I ask him, "You can't die." He replies, "My powers get taken away from me. There is one timeline where I believe and I get them back. Then, I defeat the enemy by grabbing him and flying into the sun. That is the timeline that will happen." Then, a missile blows a hole in the wall. The enemy comes in and attacks James. They drain his powers from him. They grab me. James takes out a walkie and says, "Engage project _"Infinity."_ James' huge warship, the _U.S.S Infinity,_ blows the enemy out of the sky. James has saved the day yet again. He says, "They took my powers, but I still have them. I believe." A bolt of electricity shoots from his fingers and vaporizes one of the enemies. Their leader was still there.

* * *

James' POV-

I grab their leader and start flying to the sun. I send one last message down to Violet. _"I have always loved you, and I always will. I will see you soon."_ I fly into the sun and the enemy leader vaporizes. Why haven't I died yet. This is the exact timeline, and at the exact time. I fly out of the sun and back to Z-Tech. I land and say, "Looks like I was wrong. I do live." I walk over to Violet and kiss her. "I Love You." She replies, "I Love You too." Then I saw a vision.

_Z-Tech is crumbling Everyone is scarmbling out. Chyna, Olive, Nigel, Lexi, Angus, Violet, Fletcher, and I are the only ones left in the building. There is no way out. Chyna and Nigel kiss. Angus and Lexi kiss. Olive and Fletcher kiss. Violet and I kiss. The building falls._

**What. Do They all die in the vision. Well, maybe not James, seeing as how the sun couldn't even kill him. Is there peace for now. Will people hate the boys now? Will they accept them, and the boys becomes crime fighting heroes.? I don't even know to be honest. See you next time. Here is a blurb for the next chapter:**

**Chapter 5: James has defeated the enemy, or has he. Fletch, Nigel, and Angus get girlfriends. And two people have sex. What?**


	5. James and Violet's Sexy Time

Chapter 5

James' POV-

I was now dating Violet. We have been dating for a month, and she doesn't even know my last name. Fltecher, Angus, Nigel, and I now fight crime. We would fight it if there was crime. People are too afraid that I'll snap my fingers and make them disintergrate. People are calling us _"The Z-Tech Heroes."_ I was the only one with an alter ego. It was Mysterion. Fletcher made his _"The Great Animator."_ Angus is "_The Hulk."_ Nigel was "_Fireboy."_ They aren't creative. Violet called me to her room for something. I got there and saw her stark naked. She came over to her and kissed me. I knew where this was going. I snapped my fingers, then I was naked. She bent down and started blowing me. She deep-throated my 11 inch cock. I cummed inside her mouth, and she swallowed it all up. We climbed up into her bed. I started licking her pussy. She moaned my name. I stuck my cock in in pussy. I thrusted real hrad and broke her hymen. She winced in pain. I started going slow, then gradually went faster and harder and deeper. I cummed inside of her. We switched around and she was on top of me. She started riding me. I realized that she would get the same powers as me. I didn't care though. I loved her. We got done and lied down in her bed. She said, "Uh oh." I replied, "what?" She said, "I'm on my period."

* * *

Violet's POV-

I just had sex with James. I now had his powers. Then I realized something. "I'm on my period." He replied, "Then why did you have sex with me?" I replied, "I forgot." He replied, "Don't worry. If you get pregnant and you don't want the kid, I'll snap my fingers and it'll be like you never got pregnant. If you get pregnant and want the kid, I'm going to help you raise it. I won't walk out on you. I love you too much." I replied, "That's the nicest thing anybody has ever said. I love you too." We dozed off.

* * *

Olive's POV-

Chyna and I were walking to the room. We walked in and saw James and Violet sleeping in the same bed naked. They woke up. They told us the story. The fact that James said that he wouldn't walk out on Violet if she got pregnant was sweet. Chyna and I left the room and let them get dressed. James came out and went to his room.

_3 weeks later_

Violet's POV-

I took a pregnancy test. The three minutes were up, and I looked at the test.

**What did the test say. Is Violet pregnant? find out next time. Here is the blurb:**

**Chapter 6: Fletcher and Olive get it on. A new threat rises. What about Violet's pregnancy test?**


	6. Fletcher and Olive's Sexy Time

Chapter 6

James' POV-

Violet and I had sex. She is on her period, and could get pregnant. I won't walk out on her if she does. After all, it takes two to tango. I went back to my room and went to sleep.

* * *

Fletcher's POV-

I went to Olive's room, since she called me in there. She was stark naked. She kissed me. I kissed her back. She started taking my shirt off. We broke away for a second, to get my shirt completely off. We went back to kissing, and I moved my hand up to her breasts. After a few minutes, we were both completely naked, and she was blowing me. I threw her onto the bed and got on top of her. I slowly thrust my dick into her pussy. She winced in pain as I broke her hymen. I started to go faster and harder. I cummed inside of her. She got on top of me and started riding me. This went on for about ten minutes, then she took me inside her mouth. I shot my load into her mouth, and she swallowed all of it. We laid down and went to sleep.

* * *

Violet's POV-

I looked at the test. I could not believe my eyes. It was positive. I was pregnant, with James' kid. I went to his room and said, "James, I'm pregant." He replied, "So, do you want it?" I replied, "I'll think about it." I left and went back to my room. I woke up the nexy day and told Zoltan about it. He said, "Well, normally, I would have to kick you out of school, but I won't." I told the rest of the gang. They said that they were shocked, yet happy.

* * *

No One's POV-

_**BOOM!**_ A hole was blown in the wall, instantly killing the two kids right next to it. Their blood splattered all over the place. James, Nigel, Fletcher, and Angus snapped their fingers, and were in their c\superhero clothes. James jumped out of the hole and into the warship's bridge. The other three followed in suit. They took down the captain. James snapped his fingers and made the ship disappear. everyone inside the ship fell to their deaths. They came back into the building. The last enemy had his gun pointed at Violet's stomach. He said, "Surrender, or I'll kill your unborn child." James replied, "I can snap my fingers and spped up the proccess." The guy cocked his gun. James said, "Fine, I surrender." The guy put his gun away. James snapped his fingers, and the guy disintergrated. James said, "What an idiot."

**Violet is pregnant. Whether she keeps it or not, we'll find out. Here is the blurb for next chapter:**

**Chapter 7: It has been two months since Violet got pregnant. Only she and James know whether they kept it or not. Not only will she reveal the baby's fate, but James will reveal his biggest secret.**


	7. Fates and Secrets

Chapter 8

Violet got pregnant two months ago. Her and James have decided the baby's fate, and are about to reveal it to everyone else. Everyone gathers and Violet speaks. "As you know, I'm two months pregnant with Jame's child. We have decided the baby's fate." Evryone stares. James says, "We have decided to keep the baby." Evryone claps. James continues, "Now then, as you know, the enemy of Z-Tech hasn't shown any activity in two months. There also hasn't been a single crome in the entire world in that time as well. That is very odd, but I can explain. I was forced forward into time to see an event that will take place tomorrow. In that timeline, I do nothing, and the world ends. That is the only timeline that exist, therefore, I can't do anything. It wouldn't matter anyway. If I messed with time, everything collapses on itself, and the universe explodes. No matter what I do, the human race will go extinct tomorrow. I'm basically a god, and I can't let anyone else live forever, so I'm leaving Earth tonight. The only thing I can do is stand aside and watch. I'm sorry, but that's the way it is, It's a fixed point in time." James snaps his fingers and disappears never to be seen again.

* * *

**The world is going to end. James can't do anything about it. Or can he?**


	8. The End of Everything: Part One

Chapter Doomsday 


	9. The End of Evrything: Part 2

Chapter 9

Jame's POV-

It was falling right on top of me. This was the end of me. I was never going to get Violet pregnant. The building fell on top of me, and I saw what I had changed as I went to the afterlife.

* * *

No One's POV-

Violet was quite lonely. She was holding a razor blade to her wrist. James said, "I can change all of this. Like a wise man once said. 'Time is not to be messed with. Everything happens for a reason." Violet put the razor blade down. Jame's appeared to her as a ghost and said,"Live your life. It'll be a good one." He then got rid of Olive's experiment. James said, "Time to move on." He went into the afterlife.

* * *

**It all ended with James having to die. Although it's over, it can still go on. This is going onto hiatus, but I will be writing the alternate scenarios. Peace out.**


End file.
